


Underneath The Smile

by AstrisDreams



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, M/M, Wally Whump, abused Wally, hinted slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Flash is the human vacuum, all smiles and laughs. Ever wonder why he eats so much? When Artemis calls him out on his eating habits Robin learns of a whole other side Kid Flash has hidden underneath his smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serious Metabolism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been reading a lot of Wally Centric Young Justice stories and decided to add my own to the mix. Wally Whump. Rated for child abuse. Hints of slash depending on how you interpret it.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned YJ, Kid Flash wouldn't have died, Artemis wouldn't have joined the team Zatanna would be her proper age, and Raven, Starfire and Cyborg would have shown up
> 
> Oneshot for now might continue I'm not sure. Also pretend this is before the team are on friendly terms right now they’re all kinda acquaintances cept for KF and Rob.

Wally let out another silent whimper as a foot connected with his stomach yet again.

What had he done to deserve this, he got straight As, he was on the track, tennis, and swim team, was in fact captain of said track team. He was on the academic decathlon, was selected to compete in a program where the winner got to work at Wayne Enterprises for the summer as a fully paid intern...oh right he according to his parents was a freak.

A sharp crack woke Wally from his thoughts as he felt one of his ribs break and bit his lip to keep from crying, he would not give his dad that satisfaction, even if it killed him.

Rudolph grinned pressing against Wally's chest with his foot as he held up a box of crackers.

"I bet you wish you had some of these don't you." He grinned, "When's the last time you ate? If I remember it was about two days ago." Rudolph suddenly snarled, lifting his foot up and slamming it down on Wally’s chest enjoying the pained whimper from his lips. "With the way you're constantly eating me out of house and home I bet it feels like weeks. You don't deserve anything."

Wally blinked back tears, why him? What had he done? He had done nothing but been a good child, yet that never seemed to be enough for his father..or his mother. All because he had powers, what happened to loving him no matter what?

He turned his head briefly watching as his mom Mary West ignored the beating going on and focused on the TV playing in front of him. Nobody cared about him. He closed his eyes he would not cry in front of his father it's what he wanted and Rudolph would not win.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Wally inwardly prayed to whatever God that had saved him. It never went further then beating him black and blue but he had a feeling today things would have escalated quickly.

Rudolph got up looking at the battered body of his son and turned to his wife, "Put him in the closet."

"No! Please!" Wally pleaded, "I'm begging you not the closet."

As a speedster being able to have room to run free was practically embedded in his DNA as was his claustrophobia.

Wally stumbled as he was yanked up black spots blurring his vision usually he could have fought back but the lack of food made him weak. Too weak to stop his own mother from locking him in the basement.

"Mom please." Wally whispered, only to be rewarded with a sharp slap in the face.

Mary West started him down, "You are not my son. You’re a freak. You use to be my son then you went and blew yourself up. You’re just a freak of nature like the rest of those so called heroes. You don't have the permission to call me your mother. Not anymore." With that being said she dragged Wally despite his weak struggle locking him in the closet ignore the pleas and begging coming from the other side.

* * *

 

"Hey." Artemis said, "Has anyone seen Baywatch?"

"Now that I think about it no, it's almost 7 he missed practice today both of them it's not like him to be late." M'gann said, pausing from her cooking.

"Whatever." Artemis shrugged, making her way over to the kitchen and grabbing some cookies, "If Kid Mouth isn't here that means more food for the rest of us."

* * *

 

It's two days later when Wally is finally released from his hellhole. He hasn't eaten in a week and black spots blur his vision even as he just sits and stares at the wall.

He doesn't remember how he got out all he knows is that he's currently in the bathroom staring at his reflection, who doesn't resemble him in the slightest not with the dead eyes, and the colorful bruises littering his body.

The minute he hears yelling, Wally knows they know he's escaped. He gets up quickly, swaying slightly as he looks for a way out and spots a window, it's a little too small but it'll do.

Half way through the window a hand grasps his legs and tries to pull him back in, ignoring everything Wally pulls back his right leg kicking whatever had a hold him turning out to be his father Rudolph. He mentally cursed himself, knowing he'd be paying for that during his next visit. Wally tumbled to the ground eyesight blurry before getting up, only to be knocked to the ground by a undistinguished face. He rolls to the side, standing up and begins to run ignoring the sharp pain in his chest or the aches in his feet and just runs.

Making his way to a zeta spot, Wally takes a moment to fix himself and by fix he means make sure his costume is covering all his bruises and it does except for the bottom half of his face, his cheeks are bruised, his jaw purple, and nose bleeding already thinking up an excuse he stumbles his way into the Zeta Tube.

_Kid Flash B03_

"About time you showed-what happened to your face?" Robin asks.

"Tried to vibrate through a wall again." Kid Flash grins falsely.

It was time for the mask, here he was Kid Flash, team goofball with no worries besides when his next meal was gonna be.

"Where have you been for the past few days?" Aqualad wonders.

Kid Flash blinks rummaging though his head for a suitable answer, before answering, "The Rouges were feeling neglected." He shrugged, avoiding Robins gaze.

"Well if that's the case." Black Canary said walking in, "I'm sure you'd be happy to test your fighting skills on your team seeing as you missed training for the past few days."

Kid Flash blanched, he didn't know if he could handle his whole team, he hadn't eaten in a week and his vision was become blurrier. Maybe if he was fast enough...

About an hour later he had successful disabled, Aqualad, Superboy and Miss Martian all at the cost of a few more broken bones and bruises. All he had left was Artemis and Robin. He dodged a block from Robin only to be shot in the side by one of Artemis' arrow and blinked back the tears that threatened to fall.

Soon enough he had Robin pinned to the floor, both of them breathing heavily, neither one of them moving, Robin was staring at him with a concerned look in his eyes along with something else he couldn't recognize. They were caught in the moment at least until Artemis sent a roundhouse kick to his stomach, making him clench up in pain. He stood up stumbling slightly.

"What's wrong Baywatch had enough?" Artemis sneered.

Kid Flash glared, running over to her and flipping her over pinning her to the ground.

"No." He smirked, "I was just saving the easiest for last."

Artemis snarled kicking him ignoring the pain gasp he let out and stood up. "Oh shut up would you."

"Well if we're done here." Kid Flash said, making his way to the kitchen. "I'm starving." With that being said he begin making his way through the kitchen eating everything in sight, emptying out pantries and cabinets.

Artemis glared, still sore about her easy lost, began to goad him. "Gosh Kid Mouth do you ever stop eating?"

Kid Flash stopped staring at her.

"She has a point you know." Superboy muttered watching the speedster chow down his favorite fruit snacks, "I know you have a weird metabolism but-"

Artemis cut him, "You're damn right I have a point. Baywatch constantly eats and eats without any regard for the rest of us. We like to eat too you know. Would it kill you to stop eating for once gosh-"

Kid Flash, frowned pushing his giant stack of food away from him, he hadn't known, he thought that he'd always be welcome to eat here, now…now it was just like home.

"Artemis." Robin said, noticing the way her words were affecting his friend.

"Seriously dude, they're other people on this team too not just you." She finished.

"I-I, didn't know. I'm sorry." Kid Flash said before speeding to his room.

"Dude that was so not aster." Robin said.

"It's not my fault, you guys see the way he eats."

Miss Martian frowned, "I think your words really hurt him Artemis, I could sense all sorts of turmoil from him."

"Whatever it's not my fault he's a human vacuum."

"But it's not his fault either." Aqualad said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Robin said, walking out the room.

He knocked on Kid Flash's door and waited for a response when he didn't get one he pulled out his computer hacking the security and making his way into the room.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks, there was Wally dressed down to his boxers, covered in bruises, blood with certain bones and limbs sticking out in wrong directions. His throat was red as if he had been strangled, and there we're tear tracks on his face and pillow. Not to mention he could see ribs very prominent ribs that was a problem.

There was no way The Rouges had done this to him but if they didn't who did? Not to mention the ribs, as speedsters they had to eat constantly going just three days made them look malnourished, Wally looked like a walking skeleton without his suit. Why didn't he notice how messed up he was earlier?

He needed food to heal, and with Artemis riding on him for eating after he'd probably been starved there was no way he'd bee eating comfortably for a while.

Kid Flash let out a whimper, as he's suddenly started struggling against an unknown figure. A nightmare Robin figured.

"Dad! Please I'm sorry. Why do you hate me?! Mom help! Not the closet. Please just not the closet." He said his screaming fading into a whisper.

Robin covered his mouth in horror, Kid Flash's own parents abused him. It explained why he ate so much when he visited Mt. Justice, Flash never ate as much as Kid Flash did despite both being speedsters. He probably didn't know when his next meal would be, and tried to stock up. And to think he hid the truth behind all the smiles and jokes, none would be the wiser.

A particular loud cry from the bed broke Robin from his thoughts and he rushed over to Kid Flash cradling him in his arms.

"Ssh, you're safe here. Kid Flash, calm down. I won't let them hurt you ever again. Kid Flash wake up."

Kid Flash shot up tears running down his face as he turned to Robin.

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough, why didn't you tell anybody?"

"It's embarrassing Kid Flash is too weak to stand up to his own father. Besides it wasn't always this bad. Before he knew how my powers worked I had a fighting chance, once he figured out I had to eat, well let's just say I was sent to bed without supper a lot." Kid Flash shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell anybody. At least me."

"Tell anybody, tell you! I don't even know your real name."

"It's Dick." Robin said removing his mask, "Dick Grayson."

"Wally West." Kid Flash said shrugging, "But you probably knew that already."

"I did but I wouldn't say anything until you told me."

Wally nodded shifting closer to Dick and placing his head against his chest, as Dick moved them gently, mindful of Wally's injuries until they were laying on Wally's bed.

"So what's with the closet?" Dick asked feeling Wally tense in his arms.

"I have acute claustrophobia, elevators freak me out. I think it's from the fact that I have the ability to move anywhere in the in the blink of an eye, being stuck somewhere freaks me out. They usually lock me in the closet, after starving me and beating me so I can't get out." Wally whispered, tears escaping his eyes.

Dick hummed, running his fingers through Wally's hair, "So you being gone most of the week."

"I was in the closet." Wally said quietly, "They usually let me out earlier in order to not draw suspicions but this time they forgot. I actually don't remember much about this day except Artemis yelling at me."

"Oh Wally, you hadn't eaten all week and the minute you try to, she yells at you."

"I thought I'd always have food to eat here, but I didn't know you all felt that way."

"Sometimes, but we don't know the truth that's why, and that was just Artemis being Artemis. You can eat as much as you want and if you tell them-"

"No! You can't tell them. They'd never look at me the same again."

"Wally-"

"No promise me you won't tell them. You can't tell anyone. Promise me."

Dick sighed looking down into pleading bright green eyes and felt his heart crack. "Fine."

"Thank you Dick."

A knock at the door had Wally up before Dick could blink suited in his Kid Flash costume opening the door.

"What's up Artemis." He grinned, but this time Dick could see how fake it was.

"I'm really sorry about blowing up, I was just sore about losing."

"It's fine, just remember a growing boys gotta eat. I seem to have that effect on girls making them blow up, if you know what I'm saying." He smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

Artemis scowled punching him the arm, "You're such a pig." She rolled her eyes walking away.

Dick watched as Wally tensed, clutching the door knob tighter in pain before closing the door.

"Wally, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Wally said changing into a pair of sweats and collapsing on his bed, "I just need some rest."

Dick started at his upper torso covered in bruises and sighed, "Wally you need to eat, that's the only you'll properly heal."

"I don't wanna make team mad again." Wally muttered, "I'll just...I'll eat somewhere else." He yawned.

"Wally-" Dick stopped, realizing he had fallen asleep if the soft snores were any indication.

He let out a sigh covering him with blanket and putting his mask back on before leaving the room. Robin made his way to the kitchen grabbing a large bowl and began filling it with food.

"What are you doing?" Aqualad asked.

"I'm bringing food for Kid Flash." Robin answered.

"Why can't he come get it himself?" Artemis said.

"Cause he thinks you'll yell at him again."

"I told him I was sorry, but you can blame me? The Flash doesn't eat like he does."

"Well each speedster is different. You know he has to constantly eat to be healthy, you shouldn't have yelled at him."

"Whatever I apologized it doesn't matter anymore."

Robin frowned ignoring her response and continued to pack up food and paused as he stood in front of the doorway to the hall. "You're wrong Artemis, it matters a lot more than you'd realize. And you'd know that if you bothered to look at the boy behind the smiles." He said before making his way back to Wally's room.

 

 


	2. In The Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is not Artemis bashing nor is it intended to be, it's just that Artemis is the type to start the issues.

Artemis let out a scowl as everyone laughed at her drenched form. Kid Flash had pulled a prank on her, the old put a bucket of water on the top of the doorway and she had been the unsuspecting victim.

She glared crossing her arms and began to make her way back to her room that Kid Mouth was so annoying she'd defiantly be getting him back for this, but how?

* * *

 

"Artemis what are you doing?" Aqualad asked putting down the book he was reading.

"I'm getting Kid Flash back for that stupid bucket of water trick." She said, laughing evilly.

"Artemis for the last time he apologized, and besides he said it was meant for Superboy and not you anyway." Miss Martian said.

"You believe that as if, he was obviously lying." She snapped.

Aqualad merely ignored the process coming behind him not looking up for his book. He didn't have the patience to deal with their ramblings.

Superboy tuned them out, he didn't care. Though he did wonder why Artemis had such a problem with Kid Flash. Personally he liked the hyperactive little redhead. After all he had made good of his promise to show him the moon.

_Recognized Kid Flash B03_

_'Perfect.'_  Artemis thought to herself.

"Hey Baywatch, come here." Artemis shouted and sat up on a counter to watch the magic.

She grinned as Kid Flash sped into the kitchen, comically slipping in the banana peel she had placed on the floor. He fell sliding into the refrigerator.

"Ow." He moaned, rubbing his head.

"Now, Baywatch I'll give you one chance to admit that the prank was purposely set for me, or I'll have to punish you." She glared.

Kid Flash sat up rubbing his head incredulously, that's what she was on about? Seriously?

"Dude, the prank was for anybody. I wanted Connor though." He said honestly shrugging, "It just so happen to be you. And punish me? What do you have in mind babe." He smirked.

"Fine, I warned you." Artemis shrugged.

* * *

 

Artemis didn't see what the big deal was. It was just a closet. But if that was the case why was Kid Flash freaking out so much. She had intended to lock him in the closet until he confessed, but now with the way he was reacting she was having second thoughts.

"Please, Artemis let me out." Kid Flash shouted, banging in the closet door, "I'm sorry it was all me just let me out."

Artemis bit her lip, as she reached for the door, maybe she should-no that would make her look weak, this was all probably just a trick of his. She'd let him out and he'd laugh at her for falling for his trick.

"Nice try!" She shouted, "But you're not getting out that easily." She said walking away.

"Please." Kid Flash whimpered sliding to the floor.

He closed his eyes taking deep breaths. It was just a game; Artemis would be back any second now to let him out. He just had to stay calm. Stay calm and not focus on the too small space he was in.

Kid Flash felt his breathing hitch, as he started hyperventilating. He could feel the walls closing in. The air was thinning; he was going to die in here.

He stood up and began banging on the walls again, not hearing a response he stuffed his hand in his mouth fighting back a sob.

Was Artemis doing it on purpose? No way, she wouldn't would she? Sure they didn't get along but they were friends and friends argued all the time. Besides she would have to know the truth to be doing it on purpose, and if she was doing it on purpose that meant she didn't care about him...

 _'No,'_  Kid Flash thought violently shaking his head.  _'She cares, it's just Artemis being Artemis. That's all. She'd back any moment to let him out.'_

* * *

Artemis let out a sigh as he lounged in the couch upside down flipping through channels. There had been no missions recently and she was bored out of her mind.

 _'Seen it.'_  She thought to herself,  _'Seen it.'_

_Recognized Robin B01_

"Hey guys, what's up." Robin greeted.

"Robin, you're back from your trip. How was it? Did you enjoy yourself?" Miss Martian asked.

"Wasn't really a trip, I had business on Gotham to attend to. So I don't think it was counts as enjoyable." He chuckled, "But it's good to be back."

Miss Martian watched as Robin scanned the room, almost as if looking for somebody. She quickly slapped herself in the forehead, "Hello Megan! If you're looking for Kid Flash he's probably with his parents, I haven't seen him-" She was cut off by Artemis' shout.

"OH NO, KID FLASH!" She shouted, before running out the room.

The rest of her team members exchanged looks before chasing after her. They found her struggling with a jammed door.

"Artemis what's going on?" Superboy asked.

"Yesterday I locked Kid Flash in the closet-"

"You what!" Robin cut her off, "Why on earth would you do something like that. So not asterous."

"It's only a closet, besides I only planned to keep him in there for a bit, but I forgot."

"How could you just forget. Do you know what it's like for someone who experiences the world at lightspeed to be locked up like that? He lives for freedom, to run. I wouldn't be surprised if he ran the minute we open the door." Robin shouted, before turning to the test of his teammates, "And you guys didn't notice him missing. What kind of friends are you?"

"We thought he was with his parents as he left for the night the day of his prank and none of us were aware that she locked him in the closet. There had been no cries for help so we assumed he was with his parents." Aqualad said calmly.

Robin nodded before snapping his glare back at Artemis, "Open the door, now."

"I can't it's stuck; Kid Idiot probably did something to the door." She said, biting her lip.

"Move." Robin growled pushing her harshly out the way and pulling out a small laser, cutting through the lock.

"Kid Flash." Robin called out hesitantly, taking a step into the closet.

"Do you think we should go in too?" Miss Martian asked.

"No." Aqualad answered, "Robin can handle it, they're best friends for a reason."

He motioned everyone to leave the two boys alone as Robin looked around the closet, before finding him huddled in the corner hands wrapped around his knees while he simply stared up at the ceiling.

"Oh Wally." He whispered making his way toward him.

"Dick." Wally rasped, his voice dry and scratchy.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to prevent this."

Wally merely shrugged burying his face in Dick's shoulder "Thanks anyway."

They sat in silence before Wally sped out of the closet. Dick closed his eyes as a breeze flew pass, a particular warm one on his cheek.

He'd be waiting, he'd always be waiting. And when it was time he'd be right by his side when it was time to tell the truth. Dick knew it in his heart he would always be by Wally's side no matter what.


	3. The Truth

_Recognized Kid Flash B03_

"Great." Artemis said from her place on the couch, "Baywatch is here."

The rest of the team ignored her complaining, waiting for Kid Flash to zoom into the room with his chattering. When he didn't show up the team looked at each other in confusion. Robin stood up making his way to the zeta tubes.

"KF, are you okay?" Robin called out, before spotting his prone body and running over to his fallen form. "Kid Flash! What happened? Wait don't tell me. Oh gosh, are you okay? Of course you're not. Stay with me." He blubbered.

"Robin." Kid Flash muttered, squinting his eyes, "Dude I have a massive headache right now." He said closing his eyes.

"Stay with me, KF you might have a concussion. You have to tell somebody, look at yourself."

"I know...I just...stay with me. For now."

"KF, I can't just sit here with you. You're seriously injured, and I'm sorry for yelling."

"What you haven't yelled-" Kid flash covered his ears as Robin shouted.

"Miss Martian! Get over here now."

Miss Martian flew into the hall and covered her mouth, "Robin-"

"No time, go get Red Tornado, or Black Canary or somebody. Hurry!"

Miss Martian floated for a bit before nodding and going through the zeta tube.

_Recognized Miss Martian B05_

"Just hang on KF help is on the way."

"Robin, I'm sorry for not listening to you. I should have told."

"Wally don't...don't talk like that. You'll still be able to tell them."

Wally briefly remembers Superboy, Aqualad, and Artemis running into the room before he blacks out with Robins tearful face implanted into his brain.

* * *

 

Beep...beep...beep

"Is he gonna be okay?" Flash asked, "Gosh how could I not have known."

"Don't blame yourself, I knew and this still happened. I should have just told when I found out, but he convinced me not too." Robin murmured.

"It's nobody's fault. It's a tragic event but it's not your fault. If you really want to place blame, blame his parents." Batman said.

 _'No child should have to deal with abusive parents.'_  He thought to himself.

Dr. Mid-Nite came out of the operating room, only for Flash to jump him.

"Howishe?Isheokay?He'llmakeitright?Whatarehisinjuries?CanI-"

"Flash, relax calm down and let Dr. Mid-Nite explain."

"Well his injuries are extensive..."

Robin half listened, turning back to look at the screen where Wally was currently trashing in the cot. He turned staring as the heart monitor sped up insanely before flat lining. Before he could call for help, Flash and Dr. Mid-Nite were already in the room as Batman pulls him away, watching as they restrained a now hysterical Wally to the bed.

* * *

 

Wally let out a groan as he opened his eyes. Everything was all blurry; he moved to rub hid eyes only to find that he was restrained. He stared at the restraints as he began to hyperventilate. Why was he restrained, had he been kidnapped, or was it…a new form of punishment?

He closed his eyes, as he tried to remember what had happened and felt himself go cold, shivers running down his body as he recalled exactly how he had ended up in the med bay restrained.

 _'They know. Everyone knows. What if they decide that I can't be Kid Flash cause I couldn't stand up to my parents. Whatiftheyhatemenow? WhatifRobindeciedstoo…andArtemisand…and.'_  Wally thought to himself his thoughts become more and more jumbled up.

He jumped as the door to the room opened and Robin stepped in.

"Dammit!" He shouted running over to his side. "I knew this would happen."

"What would happen?" Wally asked weakly.

"That you'd wake up the minute I left the room. I've been here day and night waiting for you to wake up and Batman forced me to leave saying that you wouldn't wake up anytime soon yet here you are wide awake." Robin explained, "I wanted to be here for you when you woke up. I guess it's just you being your regular stubborn self."

Wally cracks a smile, and stays silent as Robin undoes the restraints.

"Robin, how long…how long was I out?"

"A week, had you been a normal person you'd probably be in a coma, or dead." He answers.

Wally nods and sighs fiddling with his hands, "They know huh. Everybody knows the truth now."

Robin removes his masks and grabs both his hands holding them tightly, and stares at him his own blue eyes glistening with a passion. "Listen to me Wally. Nobody cares; nobody is going to treat you differently. We care, everyone cares, and I care. The truth hasn't changed a damn thing about you, and it won't unless you let it."

Wally stares back feeling something raw and powerful rip through him as he stares back and nods.

Robin-no Dick for now smiles at his nod and tightens his grip. "They'll need you to testify, me too maybe. I don't know, but Ii do know is that I'll be right there with you no matter what."

Wally takes a deep breath, tightening his on grip and nods, smiling this time. With Dick by his side he's stronger than ever.

The door slams open and Dick—Robin again has his mask back on is on the floor, having tripped on the bed sheets in his haste to cover his eyes.

Wally blinks before laughing, a genuine laugh something he hasn't felt in a long time and while he's laughing a blur of red envelopes in his arms, followed by a rainbow ofblurs green, black, blue, and Wally knows for a fact that he's gonna be okay.

* * *

 

"Rudolph and Mary West I hereby charge you two on the account of child abuse. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used in court." A police officer says grimly.

He hates cases like these; children are a gift to the world and should be treated as such. He shoves both of them harshly into the car making no effort to be gentle. As he steps into the driver's seat he wonders again why people like them take pleasure of torturing a child, instead of giving them up for adoption, placing them in an orphanage, or even heaven forbid having an abortion instead of raising them just to torture them with cruel and unusual punishment.Hopefully the kid is somewhere safe.

* * *

 

It doesn't take long before Kid Flash is back, with new confidence and energy. With the help of lawyers provided by a mysterious benefactor *Bruce Wayne* it doesn't take long before Iris and Barry Allen are granted the official guardians of one Wally West.

Things at Mt. Justice are tense, all of the team minus, Robin is treating Kid Flash like he is about to break. It isn't until a proper yell from Kid Flash and Robin that things go back to normal for the most part at least. Artemis is still hesitant, and Kid Flash realizes she feels guilty about causing him problems, even before she knew the truth and while most people might hold a grudge, most people aren't Kid Flash and Kid Flash doesn't hold grudges, even if she had no right to treat him that way in the first place regardless of his past.

Soon enough everything's back to normal, his team mates don't tease him as often anymore but there's nothing he can do about that. Artemis still feels guilty despite him saying she's forgiven and there's nothing he can do about it.

As he lays his head in a certain somebody's lap, eyes close as they run fingers through his hair he can't help but think without a certain little birdie he wouldn't be free of his parents. So he turns and stares up into masked eyes and smiles.

"Thank you." Kid Flash grins.

"For what." Robin asks, in confusion.

 _'Thanks for being the best friend and maybe more I could ever ask for. Thanks for the support. Thanks for being there. Thanks for being…Robin'_  He thinks to himself before answering, "For being you." Kid Flash answers, closing his eyes once more.

Robin merely shrugs, unsure of what his thanks is supposed to mean or imply and goes back to threading his finger through bright red soft hair.

 _'That's what friends are for'_  He ponders, and stares into space,  _'or are we more?'_

Robin decides that he'll find the answers to that later and follows his friend's advice, closing his eyes and settling for a little nap before their next mission.

 


End file.
